Out of Hiding
by countrygurl514
Summary: For the past 10 years, Harry and Hermione Potter have been living in a small muggle community in Denver Colorado. Now, their kids, Sirius, Lily, and James, are almost 11, and they decide to go home. The only problem, is that their kids don't know anything
1. Chapter 1 Go Back?

Summary: For the past 10 years, Harry and Hermione Potter have been living in a small muggle community in Denver Colorado. Now, their kids, Sirius, Lily, and James, are almost 11, and they decide to go home. The only problem, is that their kids don't know anything about magic, or their past lives. So, when 2 back-to-back unexpected visitors floo in, how do they tell their kids about their past, and the truth about who they really are?

A/N..this is my very 1st fic! please dont flame! please review, and constructive criticism would be accepted, thank you!

"Harry James Potter! Did you ever think about going back? Back to London, the Wizarding World, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley's, anyone? Going back,seeing it all again?" Hermione yelled, just barely waking the kids up. It was 11:00pm, and Harry just came downstairs, after recovering from a massive headache from his job that day. Gees, he's thinking now he'll get another one from all of Hermione's yelling.

"Of course," he stated simply.

"No! Wait, What?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, you know I want to go back. After Vodemort's defeat, and we went into hiding because of the publicity, I said we wouldn't go back until our kids were ready. I was thinking, before I came downstairs, that since Sirius, Lily, and James were almost 11 now,that we should go back. You know, to my old place near King's Cross. I'm sure they didn't do anything to it. Actually, if anything, they might have made it into a museum. Maybe tomorrow we could apperate...James? Why are you up, son?"

Hermione whipped around in her seat to find her youngest triplet standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, what's ap-ap-aperate?" James managed through a yawn.

Hermione racked her brain. "Nothing, sweet." She started. "Daddy was just trying to say, apple pie. Tomorrow we could get apple pie. But, why are you up James?"

"Well, I was thirsty so I thought I might get something to drink," he said.

"NO, James. Go back to bed." This time, instead of Hermione, it was Harry who had spoken, though not in his normal, calm voice. This voice was strained, and nervous.

"Oooookay," James said, with a questioning look over to his father. He turned on his heel, and made his way back to his room he shared with Sirius.

Once Hermione heard his door close, she spoke to Harry. "Harry? Is something wrong? You sounded really anxious," she said, while looking imploringly at Harry.

"Yeah," He answered, wide eyed. "I just saw Dumbledore's head in the fire, somehow."

Hermione scrunched up her nose in thought. "But, our fire isn't connected to the floo network. What happened?"

Then, they heard it. That calm voice coming from the fireplace. "Hello Harry and Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2 Do they find out?

Cahppy 2:

A/N: one of my very kind reviewers had commented that I should probably put a warning: so here it goes. WARNING: I did not follow the 6th or 7th book. Now, onto the 2nd chapter!

-------------------------------------

_Then, they heard it. That calm voice coming from the fireplace. "Hello Harry and Hermione."_

-------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione stared, until they could feel their eyes watering. It was him. Dumbledore.

"Sir! How did you find us? Is this some kind of trick? What are you even doing here? Did you track us? Why did you come here?" Harry asked, when he had snapped out of his trance, and at the same time as his wife was throwing questions out there too.

"Professor! Oh my goodness! How did you get here? Yes, how did you find us? And yes, why are you here? Oh my, have you been following us? Or, or, _tracking_ us?" Hermione was yelling, again almost waking the kids.

Harry and Hermione stopped when they saw his hand rise. "My dear children, though I dare say you aren't children anymore, let's stop there and let's just, calm down," Dumbledore said, with a pleading look in his eye.

Hermione started to get angry. "Calm down?" she started, at a whisper. Then her voice grew. "Calm down? Dumbledore, can't you explain yourself? Why are you here, at," she looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, "11:30 PM, and you are coming to us by floo? Wh-", she started to say more, but then Harry raised his hand to her mouth, and whispered in her ear, "Mya, you're going to wake the kids. Just, please be quiet and let him talk, alright?" When Hermione nodded her head, Harry released her, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Thank-you Harry. Now, to answer your questions. How did I find you? Well, that's easy. I simply used a locator spell to track you down. In fact, it wasn't too hard. All I had to do was focus on your voices, then I would get all of your information. It is a new spell called _voice locatus_. No, I haven't been tracking or following you. No, no trick Harry. Now, to the biggest question: WHY am I here? A couple of reasons actually. One, did you ever tell the triplets about you actual identities? Two, WHEN are you going to tell them? Three, I know that you have defeated Voldemort, but lately there has been a new threat to our world. Though we aren't sure how or who or what, all we know, is that you 2 are the only 2 in this world that could defeat this powerful force. Now, granted, this force is nowhere near Voldemort's power, but, it is very close. So far, not much activity has occurred, except 5 muggle deaths, and 9 muggle injuries. So, we need your help. With Hermione's intellect, and Harry's fighting ability, along with the Order, then we, hopefully if you except this challenge, will defeat this threat before it really gets under our feet," Dumbledore concluded, with a huge sigh.

They stared. It's all they could do. Then Harry cleared his throat. "Alright, we'll think about it. Plus, as you mentioned, we need to tell our kids anyway. So, we will get back to you. We probably will apperate to my old flat near King's Cross tomorrow, and when we get back, we'll let you know our answer," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "That should work. Thank-you Harry, Hermione." And with that he was gone. When he was gone, they stood up, hugged, kissed, and turned around, to find 3 sets of eyes staring at them. Then, they made eye contact. . It was like all time had stopped, and before they knew it, Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms.

-------------------------------------

A/N: this is happening at the same time as the stuff downstairs. This is all in the POV of the kids.

When James closed his door, the light suddenly went on. "Ugh, Sirius, what's your problem? Turn the light out," he whined to his oldest triplet.

"Uhh, let me think. No. And, FYI, I'm Lily, you know, you ONLY older sister? Well, anyway, you usually get really, really long drinks. This time, though, you came back waaay to quickly. Did you even get to drink anything?" James turned to find his older brother and sister sitting on his bed, looking at him imploringly.

He sighed. "No. But Dad was acting really weird. I mean, he's usually really calm, but not tonight. He sounded like something was really wrong. Anyway, I just wanna go o bed, so please move…."

Just then, Sirius looked over to Lily, who looked over to Sirius, who looked at James. Suddenly, James had a look of understanding.

"Oh no, we can't. If we go downstairs they'll catch us and then we'll get punished and it'll all be you two's fault. I don't want another grounding just because we went sneaking around the house and tried to find information about Mom and Dad. NO," James said sternly, though being the youngest triplet, and the most studious (from his mother no doubt) he knew he was going to loose. Besides, with those puppy dog eyes you got from Sirius and doe eyes you got from Lily, you really can't say no. "Fine."

"YES!" Sirius and Lily said together, quietly punching the air. Slowly, as not to step on the squeaky stair, they went downstairs and quietly went to the family room. Then, they stopped. All 3 of their jaws dropped. Right there, in front of them was their Mother and Father, talking to a HEAD in the FIREPLACE. They just stood there until their parents hugged, kissed and turned around. Then, they made eye contact. It was like all time had stopped, and before they knew it, Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Loony? Is that you?

Chappy three: Loony? Is that you?

A/N: third chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing.

-------------------------------------

_Then, they made eye contact. It was like all time had stopped, and before they knew it, Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms._

_-------------------------------------_

Harry was stunned. There they were. All 3 of his children just standing there, staring at them. When he came to his senses, however, he looked down at his wife.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione!" he exclaimed, totally forgetting that his kids were standing right in front of him. Then, he heard a noise coming from the fireplace. When he turned his head, he saw Luna Lovegood standing there in there living room. She smiled at him.

"Hello Harry Potter. How are you? Well I hope? Oh, my. Poor Hermione. Here, let's get her to the couch, shall we?" She said, in her normal, dreamy like voice.

Harry, still in a daze from seeing Luna come out of his fireplace, helped move Hermione to the couch. Then, she spoke again.

"Harry, just so you know, because I'm sure Dumbledore forgot to tell you in his old age, we are going to be holding a meeting about this new treat that has caught our attention." Then she looked him right in the eye, making sure he heard her. "Harry," she started, her dreamy voice replaced by a very serious one. "you know you are the _only_ ones that can help keep _all_ of us safe. And you're kids, well, you should probably tell them _very_ soon. If not, then many things could happen to them, and they aren't going to know what to do," she finished.

Harry only nodded his head. He had of course heard what she said, and it had made sense. So, following her with his eyes, as she made her way back to the fireplace. "Bye!" she said, before she was swallowed by green flames. Just then, Hermione started to come back around.

"Harry?" she asked groggily.

Harry whipped his head around to look at his wife.

"Hey, hey, don't sit up. You fainted, though I'm not sure why-". Then he remembered. His kids had witnessed everything with Luna. And, probably most of Dumbledore to.

"Harry, please tell me that I am in a dream, and our kids are not standing in the doorway, especially when Dumbledore was here," Hermione said, as she twisted around on the couch to find them there.

Harry looked apologetic. "Sorry love. It's true. And guess what! Loony, I mean Luna Lovegood was here also. And she told us to tell them everything."

"Luna? The one who believes in, very silly stuff? Like, oh, I can't even remember now."

"Yeah, that Luna."

Sirius had had enough. I mean, one can only take so much in at one time. "Mom, Dad, what are you guys not telling us?" he piped in. The other 2 nodded their heads.

Harry sighed. Boy, this was going to be one heck of a long explanation. _Best be left 'till the morning I guess,_ he thought. "Sirius, Lily, James. I know you want answers, and you want them now, but it's late, and we all need sleep, so we will explain tomorrow, alright?" after seeing the resigned nods, he sent them off to bed. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, let's go to bed."

"Yes, let's." after a second thought, Hermione asked, "Harry, how do you think they will take it?"

He thought for a second. "Pretty well, I think. Though they won't be happy that we kept it from them for so long. But, let's not think about that right now. Let's just, go to sleep, OK?"

Hermione sighed. "OK," she answered. But in her head she was thinking. _Wow, who would have thought Luna Lovegood was going to be able to find us. I mean, I can understand Dumbledore, but Luna? That was certainly was a surprise to hear from Harry. _She got into bed, snuggled against Harry, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Harry was thinking just about the same thing when he fell into a deep slumber, his arms wrapped around his wife.

-------------------------------------

A/N: this is the kids, AFTER the whole thing in the living room.

-------------------------------------

"Man, I wonder what that was about," Lily said, as she walked next to the boys on their way to their rooms.

"Yeah, I know. But, I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow," James said.

Sirius was silent. When they said all of their good nights, he climbed into his bed and his brain began to process the information that he had witnessed that night. Who would have thought it, his parents, talking to people that walked in and out of a FIREPLACE, and talking to heads that were FLOATING in the fireplace. _Weird_, he thought. Before his brain could finish processing the information, he drifted into dreamland.

-------------------------------------

A/N: just so you know, Hermione collapsed because she was so surprised when she saw the kids. Just thought I should make that clear.


	4. Chapter 4 And the TRUTH is

_-------------------------------------_

A/N: sorry for the long wait! I have been extremely busy and this is prob. my next update for a while! I am really sorry! I tried to make this chapter really long! And, again, thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 4: AND THE TRUTH IS…………

_-------------------------------------_

_Sirius was silent. When they said all of their goodnights, he climbed into his bed and his brain began to process the information that he had witnessed that night. Who would have thought it, his parents, talking to people that walked in and out of a FIREPLACE, and talking to heads that were FLOATING in the fireplace? Weird, he thought. Before his brain could finish processing the information, he drifted into dreamland. _

-------------------------------------

The next day, after a restless sleep, there was so many questions hanging in the air, and so much tension, almost tearing them apart. It was about 7AM, when Hermione and Harry woke up, knowing full well that their kids will be going to school soon. They had to tell them not to tell any of their friends of what happened the night before, and that they will explain over dinner that night. So, dragging their butts out of bed, they got dressed (they decided that they were going to take the day off in order to think about how they were going to tell the kids) and went downstairs.

Meanwhile, the triplets, while getting dressed were thinking (kind of, I mean, they just woke up!) of what happened the night before. When they got downstairs, they were surprised to see their parents sitting together, drinking coffee, and reading the morning paper. Well, what LOOKED like a morning paper. Although, it had a picture on the front that MOVED!

Finally, Hermione looked up from the paper. "Oh!" she said, realizing the kids were there. "Hey guys, why don't you take a seat. We need to talk to you. Harry, it's time to put the _PROPHET_ down."

Harry looked up from the paper. "Ah, yes. I do believe that we need to talk to the 3 of you," he said, noticing that the kids were downstairs, and gesturing that they sit.

The kids looked at each other, looked at the chairs, looked at their parents, looked back at each other, shrugged, and sat down.

Hermione glanced at Harry before clearing her throat and turning back to the kids. "Guys, we know that you want answers, but, well, your father and I have talked it over, and we decided, that we are going to tell you everything. But, not yet. After school-"

A burst of protest interrupted her. "MOM! That's not fair! You guys promised us that you would tell us in the morning!" Sirius jumped out of his chair, while his sister and brother nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed, and leaned forward in his seat. "Guys, listen. We know you want answers, and you want them now, but, we don't want to keep you from school. And, we will tell you tonight, at dinner. This way, you get your school work done, and tonight you will learn about what happened. Oh, and one more thing." Harry propped his head on his hands. "Don't say one word about it. To anyone." He added, seeing the look on Lily's face.

Although they weren't happy about it, the kids knew they couldn't argue with their parents. They _really _wanted their parents to tell them what happened. But, they didn't get their wish. At least, not yet.

Hermione sighed. "We're sorry guys, but school is really important, and I don't want you to miss anything, and neither does your father." She looked at the Grandfather clock in the corner. "Time to go!" she said to her kids. "We'll see you later, ok?" She asked.

Sirius sighed, and turned to his siblings, then back to his parents. "Yeah, we'll see you later, Mom, Dad," he answered. He then grabbed his book - bag and waited for his siblings to join him at the door to go outside to wait for the bus.

When they were gone, Hermione sat back down and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "Well," she sighed, "that went better than we would have planned it."

Harry looked down at her. "Yeah, I suppose so." He said.

-------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL

-------------------------------------

_BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!_

James looked up from his work, and saw everyone else starting to pack up. He started to pack up as well, as quickly as he could. He had tuned out the whole class, which was so not like him, only to hear the bell at the end. Usually, that was Lily's and Sirius's job. But, because of last night, he was distracted from his work. And when his teacher had come around with the worksheets, he had no idea what was going on, or what they had even learned that day.

His next class was lunch, but he wasn't even hungry. Sirius and Lily was also in his lunch, so he guessed that they would look for him today, so that maybe they could talk about the possibilities of what happened last night. But, his plans were delayed, as he ran smack in the face with the school bully, Dylan.

"Hey, freak, watch where you're going!" Dylan said, as he grabbed James's shirt and brought him to his eye level.

"Leave him alone Dylan," said a voice. And not just any voice. It was the voice of Lily Potter, and next to her was Sirius. Dylan, having always had a crush on her, complied.

"Oh, h-hi Lily. Umm, yea, ok, I'll let him go!" He stammered, and let James back on the ground, but not before whispering, "I'll get you next time, punk. Just you watch…"

James, once set free, fixed his shirt, and glared at Dylan, then turned and went around him and proceeded to the cafeteria. Sirius and Lily followed quickly.

Once James sat down at an empty table, slammed his books down and sighed. Lily and Sirius got on the opposite side of the table so they could talk.

When no one said anything, Lily decided to talk first. "O.K. I know this is weird for all of us, but we really have to talk about it. I mean, if we don't, we'll be tearing ourselves apart until dinner tonight."

Sirius sighed, and looked at his sister. "Yeah, I guess your right. As usual. But, what could have happened last night? I mean, Mom and Dad have always said that witches and wizards are not real, but after last nigh…" he trailed off, and glanced at James, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe, Mom and Dad were just trying to hide something from us." At this, Lily and Sirius looked at James with interest. James looked up. "I mean, they seemed fine, like everything was just soooo normal to them last night. And they seemed like they didn't want to talk about it, and that's why they are putting it off so much. And this morning. How many people can actually say they have seen a newspaper with a MOVING picture on the front?" James said, looking if as though he had just solved an extremely difficult math problem and gotten it correct.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "You know, once you said that, it all kind of seemed to click." He said.

"Yeah, you're right, Sirius. For once…" She said, also looking thoughtful, but also trying to brighten up the fact that their parents have kept something from them. And if that is the case, why?

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius said, laughing. "But, seriously, I guess we'll just have to find out tonight at dinner." He finished, seriously, and just as the bell rang.

-------------------------------------

HARRY AND HERMIONE, AT HOME, RIGHT AFTER THE KIDS' LUNCH

-------------------------------------

Hermione put the glasses on the table. "Harry!" She bellowed. "Lunch!"

Harry ran down the stairs. "Yes! I'm starving!"

Hermione laughed. When they were both seated, and Harry was shoveling his food down his throat, she said, "Harry, how are we going to tell the kids tonight? I mean, we kept it from them for so long, I just don't think they are going to be very happy, do you? You know, since we-" She was cut off by Harry's hand on her mouth.

"Hermione, yes they will be upset, no, they wont stop talking to us, and if I remove my hand, will you please stop talking, and not worry?" She nodded her head, and Harry took his hand away. Hermione sighed. It was a long way until dinner…

-------------------------------------

After School

-------------------------------------

Sirius, Lily, and James all stepped off of the bus, and were heading to their house. They didn't speak, just walk in silence and think about what was to come in about 3 hours, at dinner. They had decided at lunch that they would not talk about anything to their parents until that time they _had_ to.

When they walked in the front door, they where greeted by their mother's cheerful voice.

"Hi guys. How was…" Hermione trailed off at the look on their faces. After glaring at her, all 3 kids went to their rooms, Sirius and James to theirs, and Lily to hers. Hermione looked at Harry, and crossed the room to his open arms.

-------------------------------------

Lily

-------------------------------------

Lily flopped down on her bed, and sighed. It had been a loooonnnngggg day. Especially since their parents hadn't told them of last night. They had put it off until dinner that night. _Ugh, _she thought, _its soooo frustrating when they don't tell us something right away. I mean, we can't wait, but do they care, nooo. I can't believe it, and yet, I really want to forgive them for making us wait this long. _

At that thought, she promptly fell asleep, only to be woken again by Sirius at dinner time.

-------------------------------------

Dinner

-------------------------------------

"Thank-you," Hermione said, handing the Chinese delivery person the money, and taking the bag, full of all of their favorite Chinese dishes.

"Harry," she called, "Will you come and get this from me? I can't hold it long!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Harry answered, just coming back downstairs from Sirius's room, telling them that dinner was almost here and to wake their sister. "Here," he said, while removing the bag from Hermione's arms, "why don't you make sure the triplets are coming down? I was just up there, and they did hear me, but I didn't get an answer."

Hermione sighed. "OK, Harry, I will. Just, don't burn yourself while taking that food out of the bag!" she said, thinking of the time he did burn himself on the Chinese food. At the time, it was serious, but now, it's hilarious!

As Hermione neared the stairs, she could hear that the kids were in fact up, and already coming down. All of a sudden, she felt, scared, nervous, almost like the time she and Ron were entering Voldemort's cave…_NO!_ she thought, _don't think about that! You're gonna have to confess soon enough, why do it now?_ She sighed, and walked to the dinner table where Harry was setting the food down, carefully though, as not to burn himself.

When the triplets strolled in, Harry and Hermione were already sitting, and when they saw that the kids had walked in, they motioned for them to sit.

Hermione took a deep breath. "OK, guys, we know we promised you we will tell you, but first, we need to give you a background on who we are." She looked to Harry as support. So, nodding, he took over.

"Alright guys, you know me as Harry Potter, dad extraordinaire. You also know me as a policeman. But what you don't know about me, is something called, magic. You see, I am the boy-who-lived, and also a wizard-" he was cut off by laughter. He looked across the table to find Sirius laughing, Lily chuckling, and James trying to cover his laughter with his hand over his mouth. When the laughter died down, Sirius wiped his eyes and stared at his father.

"But, you always told us that that stuff wasn't real. You always said magic was a bunch of humbug. And now you say you're a wizard? That's rich!" he said.

"Sirius, if you'll let me finish, you will disregard the fact that that is what we taught you. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I am a wizard. But, I didn't know I was a wizard until I was about your age. I didn't find out by my parents. Oh no, I found out the hard way…" Harry then went on to explain how he was told he was a wizard. When he was done, his kids were staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. They didn't know that he had _never_ grown up with his parents! And now, they also know where he got that scar from…When they saw him nod to their mother, they snapped their jaws shut.

"And now, you will hear my story…" Her story progressed, though stopped once when she explained the word muggles to her kids, and soon they were in extreme shock. So, their parents were a witch and wizard, they had both grown up with muggles, "just like you 3 did" as their dad said, and were both told on their 11th birthday that they were what they were, and they had gotten their "Hogwarts" letters also.

_Wow,_ James thought, _that was a lot to take in._ but, little did he, or his siblings know, that wasn't the worst of it.

"And," continued their mother, "there's more to tell. Of course, there was the war, and the final war, to which your father had killed the most evil wizard of them all, Lord Voldemort." So, Harry and Hermione told their kids about the wars, and about the lives that were lost, and the lives that were saved.

"So, one day a reporter came into our home," Harry continued their tale, though stopping briefly to see how Hermione acted to hearing the word reporter. She only glared at the table, but nodded as a signal for him to go on. "When Ron answered the door. Of course, we thought he was on our side, you know, with the whole publicity thing, but when he opened the door, he started to answer questions. So, when I heard him, I came up behind him and slammed the door in his face. He wasn't too happy about that. So, we got into a fight, Hermione sided with me, and we left. Just the 2 of us. We fell in love, and got married. But, we decided to live in a muggle community and keep our identities secret so that no one could find us. Until last night, that is," Harry concluded, with a deep breath. When he looked at his kids, he saw them with their jaws opened, almost touching the floor, and their eyes as big as a deer's stuck in a headlight.

Hermione placed her hand on his arm, and gave him a comforting look. Then she turned to her kids. Look, I know that this was a lot to take in, but how about we eat, and then we talk more tomorrow?"

Lily was the first to recover. "But, how will we eat this? It's cold!"

Hermione smiled. "No problem!" she whipped out her wand, but to her kids it looked like a piece of slender wood. When Harry saw this, he smiled.

"Hey, guys, don't worry! Your mom was the smartest witch of her class, she'll make this food as warm as the second it got here!"

Hermione whispered a spell, and the food was giving off steam, indicating that it was indeed warm. They ate in silence, letting the kids digest what they just saw, and what they just heard. It was a lot to take in, they knew from experience, so they decided that they would keep them from school tomorrow and talk to them more, especially about the night before, and what was to expect when they went to Hogwarts. When they finished up, they told the kids just that, and sent them to bed, and within, 1hr, the house was silent. Everyone was asleep, and dreaming about the day's events.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that was long! Another chapter down, many more to go! Thank you to all that reviewed, again, and I'm sorry that this took soooo long to update, I've been really busy, and my internet was down for a while. I hope you all liked it! Please review!


End file.
